


Soccer Mom

by bigbilliamdenbro



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Drinking, Other, this doesn't really focus in any ships for a change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbilliamdenbro/pseuds/bigbilliamdenbro
Summary: Based on the prompt "I feel like a freakin’ soccer mom" in which Richie has to be the designated driver for the losers.





	Soccer Mom

The Losers always alternate between them over who’s the designated driver at parties.

At first it was always Ben who remembered that hey, someone’s gotta take care of these morons

But eventually he got tired of being the only one not able to drink and having to take care of all of them while the others would be having fun

“What are you even complaining about? We’re not babies were just a little drunk” Richie had responded

They later got into an agreement of taking turns every party.

This time, it was Richies turn.

Now he wasn’t all happy with not getting to drink

But he didn’t mind it all that much

‘It’ll be fine. They’re not fucking five year olds they’ll just be a little tipsy’ he thought.

And oh boy that was a mistake.

He took Eddie, Bev, Mike and Bill to the house first, and then went to take Ben and Stan.

When he got there, he made sure to keep an eye on his friends, like he’d promised. And  _man_  let me tell you the ones that had gotten there first? They were already downing drink after drink as he and the two boys joined them.

Now he knew why Ben had complained so much. It was a fucking nightmare.

Drunk Eddie was normal Eddie, just more carefree. He would flirt shamelessly, reply sassily, dance like no one was watching. And boy did that distract Richie.

Drunk Bill was a funny guy. He’d crack up lame ass dad jokes out of the blue. He was overly emotional and overly affectionate, and Richie could notice the blood on his cheeks when Bill came to hug him.

Drunk Bev was the best. She owned the place. Flirted with every single person on the place and then turned them all down for fun. She was obnoxious and loud.

Drunk Ben was interesting. He would talk deep conversations for a solid ten minutes, then start laughing at random stuff, like the word 'cabbage’. It could be annoying, but sometimes Richie couldn’t help but think it was cute.

Drunk Mike was still soft and caring, always asking his friends if they’re okay or if they need help. But one thing about drunk Mike is that he gets really protective.

Like ’ don’t even get near my friends or I’ll end you’ protective. Richie thought that was amusing, how the sweet boy would go all protective.

Finally, drunk Stan was amazing. He didn’t care about letting his emotions show when he’s drunk. He says what he thinks and makes people laugh. Drunk Stan loves the attention he gets, and makes those dark humoured jokes that he would only do around the losers if sober.

Now just one of them might not be all that trouble

But think about having to take care of  _ **all six**_  at the same time

By 3:15am Ben was laughing at Stan’s self-depreciating joke while Bev was playing with his hair, and Bill and Eddie were dancing while flirting nonstop. Mike had his fists clenched and was complaining about how some guy had just looked weird at the two boys dancing by their left

By that point Richie thought that maybe he could handle it

But then

Bill and Eddie started making out in the middle of the dance floor, which got them some weird looks and some annoyed comments telling them to go somewhere else.

Stan and Bev were doing a drinking game while Ben was talking seriously about the dangers of alcohol (all while drinking another cup of beer) and Richie had to hold Mike down to restrain him from jumping on a girl who said something about Eddie.

Now this wasn’t anything near easy

Richie went to gather all his friends to take them home. He sure as hell wasnt gonna let two of them alone there, so he made the losers fit together in a very uncomfortable mess in the car.

He took them all to Mikes house, where they’d made a deal to sleep over at.

They all got in and he took a look at them by the living room

They were fucking wasted.

He had to help Eddie into his pjs and shove water down Ben, Bev and Stan’s throats, and then had to give them food because he’d seen how much they’d drunk.

Now that was just great.

But eventually they all fell asleep (it took a lot of convincing to make Bill and Mike quit trying to have a dance-off. Yes. A fucking dance-off. You read it right.)

The boy was exhausted, but waited for them all to sleep.

When they woke up he procceeded to help them again

Most of them had a headache, were awfully hungry and begging for water.

Eddie complained about having to get up, but when he did he ran to take a shower.

Ben was surprisingly the one who was doing better

He wasnt doing great, it was obvious by his face.

But he was fine enough to help Richie tidying up the place while the others were eating, changing or whatever else.

“So” he said, and Richie looked at him as he picked up the various blankets that were spread on the floor “how’d it go?”

“I had to help you all changing, I had to look out for you, I had to prevent you from getting in fights, I had to make you food and put you to sleep. And I couldn’t fucking drink. All in one night.  _ **I felt like a freakin soccer mom**_ ”

Ben laughed and took some blankets from his hands to take it upstairs

“Well. Now you know how I feel” he said, laughing at the boys complains as he kept whining and muttering “how do you do it?”, “please don’t make me do it again” and, of course, telling him the hilarious stories about the losers

Next weekend there’s this other party on Liza’s (a girl from Bev’s history class) house.

Let’s just wait and see how Stan does.

**Author's Note:**

> This is older writing so yeah sorry if it's bad I just wanna update with what I've posted on tumblr but not on here


End file.
